tgcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Armokia
http://www.needcoolshoes.com/banner?=aabvbiahaGazbt Present The foreboding fortress temple dedicated to Armok lies within a mountain on the Island of Order. The nigh impenetrable gothic facade houses the insatiable vampires and many other powerful followers of the blood god. Not much information is known about Armokia. Any scouting attempts during the day are subjected to a pin cushioning from the infamous Armokian archers, and non would dare venture so close to the vampire city without the sun's protection. As a result of this the inside of the ominous order capital is left only to speculation. Even the strongest of scrying magic is nullified by the anti-magic blood barriers erected throughout the entire mountain range. All that is known is that the demonic denizens of this dastardly domicile don't dick around. History Armokia used to be a coalition of humans and dorfs that lived in their ancestral mountains known by the name of Vamprus. They warred against other tribes and this particular tribe — while small in number — was able to fend off and rout much larger forces with relative ease. They seemingly had no regard for their lives and even the most grievous of mortal wounds wouldn’t hamper their combat prowess. These crazed savages would collect the heads of their enemies during battles and would then adorn their walls with these gruesome trophies. Armok looked upon them and didn’t feel completely disgusted. He envisioned them as his chosen people: culling the planet of all life and burning any evidence of it existing to the ground. He made no effort to bamboozle or trick them into service, but laid out what he wanted before them. The chieftain, xpervz, gladly accepted the gifts of Armok and became the first Vampire. At some later point the dorfs, humans, and now vampires would be joined by many other members from different species as since Armok hates all life equally he is alright with any joining his cause. Arbit and Archae even created a race of horrifying abominations called Boggies as a gift to their brother and they have taken up residence inside the mountain in their "boggaspawnog" or spawning pool as most non-bogs call it. Society The hierarchy of Armokia is based on combat prowess and they even have an active workforce, not including their slaves. During the day, the vampires are next to useless outside (unless they fight in the shade), so they spend this time either farming, practicing magic, mining, or forging new equipment to be used in their next battle. Since they require no sleep and only seldom need breaks to drink blood, they are an uncannily effective group at getting shit done. Armokia also possess a governing body in the form of a Dark Council. This council system is based on an inner circle led by the first vampire, who acts as both king of his people and high priest of his god. He rules over his sires from the mountain peak overlooking the fortress he lived in when he was mortal. His palace is carved into the very mountain itself and his black throne is covered in the skulls of enemies he made over his long life. While he seems like a tyrannical despot, he is actually a pretty swell guy who doesn’t afraid of anything. Category:Country Category:Current